pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Crimsonnavy
These are my archives, please refrain from editing them. *August - December (2010) *January-February (2011) Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! : -- MezzoDragon (Talk) 14:03, August 2, 2010 : ---- Re:Project Anime Thank you. I will add it right now. Project Anime will be a big responsibilty and I vow to look after it, thank you for suggesting it, and me as the leader. Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 17:12, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Hello Can I be a member of your team? User: SweetSophie19 ﻿ Pokemon Team Oh, ok. So, how do can I join the Electric Team? User: SweetSophie19 Ok, I got it up on my page. Thanks for your help! User: SweetSophieUser: SweetSophie19 I couldn't get the box to come up... If you can fix it, that would be great! :) User: SweetSophie19 Thank You!! Thank you for the help! :) User: SweetSophie19 ﻿ Template Trouble The Template for http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Aaron%27s_Beautifly has gone, I;m guessing it's to do with the Rich Text Editor. Can you fix it please? Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 20:49, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Hey, I'm new to this wiki and I heard your an admin! I can't wait to get to know you in the future! Bullet Francisco 21:03, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Template Colours and Issues First of all, please could you fix the template for IL074? (I'm probably going to get into a habit of asking you, your online the most) Also I sent the following to Evanf but I thought I'd better ask you aswell. "I want a certain colour to be on a Template (Userbox) but I typed it in and it didn't come up. I thought that's strange because you were able to get that Sea Green colour for my signature. Is there a way of adding colours to make them available to use in Templates? I'm going to ask Crimsonnavy aswell" So yeah, reply to this message with your opinion! ;p Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 17:24, February 24, 2011 (UTC) User: Lovelyladies The user lovelyladies is putting fake info on pages. He is also posting insults to other users and gets badges for it. Can you do something about this?--Qazqaz555 01:16, February 25, 2011 (UTC) User:Lovelyladies Please can you ban Lovelyladies, I think the 2 messages above prove why. 1. Qazqaz555 has evidence. 2. Lovelyladies swore at you or Qazqaz555 I don't know who, but either way it's unacceptable. Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 09:58, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Archiving I just archived my talk page so it has a second talk page. I copyed and pasted the Welcome to the Wiki message to my current talk page. But for some reason, at the top of the page, it says "Edit this Page" instead of "Leave a Message". Could you tell me why and how to get it back to normal? Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 11:59, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Semi-protection As we are closing in on the overseas BW release date we might want to semi-protect some of the highly edited articles specially articles relating to Generation V for a month to prevent mass of unwanted contributors from spams, false information, vandalism, etc. — ⒼⒶⒺⒽⓌⒶⓈⒶⓃ会話 23:44, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Vandal * ✔ BobTrollin - need a year long ban for blanking templates and articles. * ✔ also need a year of ban in blanking articles partner in crime. * vandalism * vandalism — ⒼⒶⒺⒽⓌⒶⓈⒶⓃ会話 04:24, February 26, 2011 (UTC) How do you that from your begin? i mean, you have one thing and on that thing is: your a fan of Typhlosion. how do you that? PS: i'm from the netherlands so i am not so very good at english. Thanks! Hi. Hello, Crimsonnavy. Tlsonic 6:56pm, Feb 26, 2011.﻿ Can I start the Psychic Team? If not thats fine too. Bullet Francisco 02:16, February 28, 2011 (UTC) PokePower Rip-off I went on Winxfan1's user page and I noticed he had the following written "The Wiki-Plateau is a group dedicated to stopping vandals, and other errors. There are currently 17 spots available in the Wiki-Plateau. You have to have at least 500 edits on any wiki to get in. You must have at least 50 edits on this wiki to get in. Only I can grant members of this wiki access to the Wiki-Plateau." I don't mean to be a snitch but isn't that kind of ripping off PokePower, and since when was there a Wiki-Plateau, did Winxfan1 just make it up? Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 16:00, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Banned Template I had an idea, tell me if it's a bad idea but when you ban a user you could put a template on their user page saying " has been banned, please refrain from leaving them messages, or editing their user page. will remove this template when his or her ban has ended" If it's a bad idea just tell me but I think it will be a useful template. Obviously we'll need someone to create it if it's a good idea so maybe you or Gaehwasan could make one. For some reason the wiki won't let you upload pictures for a few hours, I don't know why. Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 17:43, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Sprites We need the following sprites for Agatha's page: *Gengar from Red and Blue *Haunter from Red and Blue *Arbok from Red and Blue *Golbat from Red and Blue *Gengar from Yellow *Haunter from Yellow *Arbok from Yellow *Golbat from Yellow *Gengar from FR and LG *Haunter from FR and LG *Arbok from FR and LG *Golbat from FR and LG *Misdreavus from FR and LG Could you do that for me please? Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 23:03, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Very well. I did have a bit of a sprite system for my Pokemon Stadium and PS 2 things. For Pokemon used in pokemon stadium I used sprites from FireRed and LeafGreen. For Pokemon Stadium 2, sprites from HeartGold and SoulSilver. ﻿ Gym Leaders Bulbapedia has the official English names of the Unova Gym Leaders. I wish we could find better Official art of Drayden, Iris, Caitlin, Marshal, Shauntal and Grimsley. Plus, it was taxing, but I jotted down the attacks of the pokemon used by the Gym Leaders and the Elite Fore of the Kanto Region. I'm working on the attacks of the pokemon used by the Gym Leaders and Elite Four of the Johto region now. Just something to do while we wait for the anime articles to be done. Later. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 01:46, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the welcome. I am currently new to this wiki, so if you could give me some advice, that would be great. Samurott88 11:43, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Recreate Lizabeth Article This is just a simple request. I wish for the Lizabeth article to be back up on ths wiki. Though you might want to tweak it a bit so it won't be deleted again. This is a simple reuest that I ask. I can understand if you say no. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 01:47, March 3, 2011 (UTC) So that's what happened. Do you still have the Lizabeth pics or are they gone too? Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 02:32, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Bump: Sorry, Something I do on YCM if no one replies. Anyway, all leaked info seems to be legit now. Oh, and I recreated the Lizabeth article. A stub now, but as long as we don't copy anything from Bulbapedia it should be here to stay. I also re-re-recreated the Melody page. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 12:41, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Awesome. And I hope we find Cinnamon soon. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 18:55, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Cinnamon115 Something's happened to Cinnamon115 her user page is empty when it previously had info in it and I checked her block log and she's never been blocked - even her contributions are messed - there are no edits on Episodes noted when she must have edited about 8! What's happened? Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 15:48, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Sysop I know I'm a Project Leader, Chief Editor of the Anime Department and a PokePower so you may be surprised I'm asking this, but do you think I'm eligible to become a Sysop? But, before I'm declined or accepted could you explain a little more about what Sysops do? So then if I realise it's not for me, I have the choice to back out and step down. I know they stop vandalism and have the power to block people, is there anything else I should know before I officially ask to become one. Oh wait, I found this page, is there anything I need to read that's important? http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Wiki:Administrators Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 17:26, March 3, 2011 (UTC) New Here! Hey whats up with all the team stuff? Electric and psycic team? Also you should knoe that someone has been swapping the Sprites for the gen V pokemon with random junk images from the anime. Vulkan He'Stan 19:45, March 3, 2011 (UTC) I would like to become an admin btw. I can redirect you to some other Wikias if you want to make sure Im reliable. I tend to be on about 4 hours a day and am a great MultiTasker. (dont worry I wont get all mopy if you say no) Vulkan He'Stan 19:58, March 3, 2011 (UTC) If you can, please answer my two new questions in my latest comment on my blog. Kthxbye! :p --M M 03:15, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey! I hope we can work together to contribute to this Wiki. Oshawott Gijinka 07:36, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Can I be in the Electric Team? GalvantulaPikachu (I love eating at Dimarco's on Bargates!) 19:35, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Wrong I never edited that. So thanks for trying. Anime Ban Template What do you think of an Anime Ban Template? If a user continuosly breaks Anime Rules (set by Project Anime) then he/she will have an Anime Ban Template put on their user page or contributions page. Saying that the user has been Anime Banned starting on DD/MM/YYYY/ and is not permitted to edit any Anime Related Articles unless the ban is undone by either Hstar or Crimsonnavy If anyone has seen this user edit an Anime Related Article contact Hstar or Crimsonnavy. Do you think it's a good idea? It's a rough idea at the moment but does it have any potential? Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 16:01, March 8, 2011 (UTC) I dont think this is a good idea. It seems like an unnecesary punishment added to the fact that the person has already been banned. I personaly would not come back even if the ban was lifted if someone decided to humiat me in such a way. Vulkan He'Stan 20:06, March 8, 2011 (UTC) The person wouldn't be banned they would just be banned from Anime Articles. Why are you making it sound like I'm saying something completely different Vulkan He'Stan? (I appreciate your thoughts Crimsonnavy and thank you for thinking about it even thought it's a no.) Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 15:37, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Translation Trouble I don't know what to do in this situation...Jugglers are Harlequins, Kindergarteners are Preschoolers, Baseball Players are Infielders, and Tennis Players are Smashers; yet, I'm having a problem trying to get the English trainer class names in the Routes and Gyms. Can you contact someone to put the sprites on a different template or whatever it is? SapphireKirby[[User Talk:SapphireKirby777|'777']] 16:12, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Okay then...To my DS!! SapphireKirby[[User Talk:SapphireKirby777|'777']] 20:56, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Some more English classes: Basketball Players are Hoopsters, Businessmen and Businesswomen are Clerks (with male and female sign, respectively), Soccer Players are Strikers, Football Players are Linebackers, and there are Backers (fanatics, also have male and female form). Gardeners are Preschool Aides, Chefs are Bakers, and Breakdancers are Dancers. Whew...I think that is it (thank God...). SapphireKirby[[User Talk:SapphireKirby777|'777']] 15:35, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Alright. SapphireKirby[[User Talk:SapphireKirby777|'777']] 16:58, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Pokemon Move Lists It knows the moves Tackle, Leer, Vine Whip, Leaf Blade, Slam, Grasswhistle, Leaf Storm, Wring Out, Attract, and the new moves Coil and Leaf Tornado. Another new move that it learns is Grass Oath. Just cut this out of snivey's page as it makes his descriptive paragraph to long winded. I propose adding a second collumn to his moves list to show HMs, TMs, and other moves he lears outside of his standerd LvL-ing. Trainers coming to the page could simply scroll down and get a veiw of ALL possible moves. I thiink this would be a good idea for all the pages. Vulkan He'Stan 18:55, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Achievement Issues! I clearly have more than 50 edits but not the achievement for it. Whats going on? Vulkan He'Stan 20:17, March 8, 2011 (UTC) This is one of the stupidest things I've done... This is probably a stupid question, but since I have over 800 edits and I'm not a sock puppet account (I think, not sure what you mean by that), would I be able to join PokePower as a person who adds information on the games, mainly Pokemon? (not exactly those words, but you know what I mean) Violo 01:26, March 9, 2011 (UTC) I'll probably just go with Game Builder. 06:02, March 10, 2011 (UTC) HI. NICE MEETING YOU. THANK YOU FOR LETTING ME BE HERE. Emerald Sprites We need Sprites of Pokemon from Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald for the Hoenn Gym Leader Rematches. Think you can help me with this? Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 19:42, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. That's all I ask. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 23:38, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Page creation Just need permision so create a stratagy page for the game players. It will be divided ito sections by Generation. Will include : Ideal move sets : Good pokemon combinations : Little known move effects (for instance if you knock an enemy out of the sky with smack down hn all subsequent rock moves are no longer supr effective). : Anti Tank stratageys : A list of EVs and how best to use them. Thanks in advance Vulkan He'Stan 21:53, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Got the page up! Its the Pokemon Stratagem. I scrapped the idea of seperating it by generation (This would make the page EVEN LONGER) but I think its coming along nicely. I would appreaciate it if you wuld take a quick glance and get back to me with your opinion. Vulkan He'Stan 20:28, March 10, 2011 (UTC) If I do then I make sure to go back through and change the majority of the text into my own words. BTW Turnitin.com is great for scanning a page for plagrism quickly and efficiantly. Just copy and pate the text of the page into a word doccument then upload it onto th site. It will scan the entireintrnet and show you wht lines came from where. I used this on my own Wiki. Pokemon Black and White I thik we should update every page with the correct Pokemon Black and White english names and add information to all the Pokemon Black and White articles. I will start and I will need help.''Gator''fan6 21:56, March 10, 2011 (UTC) A quick apology Hmm. Want to apoligiz for asking for th adminship. Just read Charitwo's entire talk page. I hadn't realized that this site was so old (im used to serribii) and just how many request you guys must get. I also want to apologize for missing Es in my words. The keyboard on my home Comp suffered a verry unfortunate accident involving a cup of coffe during a cram session. A quick apology Hmm. Want to apoligiz for asking for th adminship. Just read Charitwo's entire talk page. I hadn't realized that this site was so old (im used to serribii) and just how many request you guys must get. I also want to apologize for missing Es in my words. The keyboard on my home Comp suffered a verry unfortunate accident involving a cup of coffe during a cram session. Vulkan He'Stan 22:09, March 10, 2011 (UTC) umm. No idea why this doubble posted itself.... Vulkan He'Stan 18:43, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Disneynut456 The user http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Disneynut456 edited a message on my talk page by Amyroselove adding "dont worry about this i am trying to get a bage just dont worry about this" I hope it's alright with you but I'm going to have some words with them. Signed Hstar Chief Editor of Project Anime! 21:02, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Wiki logo I don't know if you care but I made a different version of the Wiki's logo. It's basicly the same with just blue around the edges just to make the words pop out more. Here it is if you want it: ShEAN 16:28, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Fake Userboxes http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/User:SweetSophie19 has been creating images and telling people she created user boxes. I have told her not to call them user boxes as they are images not templates. I told her nobodies going to remove the images because she's done nothing wrong but she needs to stop calling images Userboxes. It's sort of giving people fake templates in a way. Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 20:18, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Color Chart Am I allowed to add more colours to the colour chart? I'm only asking incase people see a colour I use in a template and it's not on the chart. I saw a note on an article saying something about official change for all the wikis once edited or something so I decided to ask you before I edited it. Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 16:35, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Please fix Unova Article. Please fix the Unova article. Someone messed it up and I got my hands full with adding Gym Leaders Pokemon and the anime section. If you don't believe me, see the Unova article for yourself. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 11:05, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Toonguy500 Toonguy500 removed a message I left on his talk page. I replied to his message his last sentence was What do you have to say for yourself? Check my talk page. Isn't it against rules to remove messages. I'll try to get my message back onto his talk page. He kept saying to me I underestimated him or something - check my talk page. Wikia Activity User talk:Toonguy500 edited by Toonguy500 1 hour ago Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 20:40, March 15, 2011 (UTC) My reply They are vandalism. Hstar was jumping to concludions and I do not tolerate that.--Toonguy500 21:28, March 15, 2011 (UTC) I did follow them. I didn't reply to her because I have life outside Wikia and also the fact that I always continue work on articles the next day and the next day, etc. I would've told her that, but she made me mad and she jumped to conclusions. The rule did say not to copy from Bulbapedia and I followed it. --Toonguy500 22:16, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Hello. Would you like to become friends? I hope I can be a great editor in the future. [[User:Bullet Francisco|'' Bullet Francisco ]]'' Don't be a jerk to the Bullet! '' 01:26, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Toonguy500 is threatening me Toonguy500 sent me this message today "Now pay attention very carefully because I am not telling you this again. I am not being mean around here, it is you who are being mean. I paid attention to those advices and I followed them. I kept telling you that I have life outside Wikia and may not reply, but you did not listen. So it was you who are not listening, not me. I was only blocked because of a crime I didn't commit. You are also impatient. You didn't take your time to hear my side of the story and instead, you talked to another user before you could hear my story and/or other users' side of the story. From now on, you will not jump to conclusions ever again and you will hear what I say and what other users have to say first, or you'll be hearing from my Wikia staff friends. Is that clear?" I highlighted the threatening parts in bold so you know why I'm nervous. He says Wikia Staff friends? But aren't you Wikia Staff? Isn't Charitwo? I don't want to be banned! Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 15:56, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Toonguy500 being blocked That's the second time Toonguy500 has been blocked. Both times were a month only. But they were blocks for different reasons. When he gets back if he does something bad again can whoever blocks him block him for a year because that will be the third time he's been blocked, and it would be pretty annoying for him to keep being blocked for just a month. Then again a year is a bit harsh. Maybe 6 months? Sorry if I'm being rude it's just really scary how he keeps asking me questions, telling me to reply then getting angry at me for replying. Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 16:36, March 16, 2011 (UTC) User of the Month I never knew I was nominated but I looked at the Pokemon Wiki Home Page one day and I noticed it, there were 8 votes for me and now there are like 65 or something! I'm really surprised considering who I'm up against and the strict Anime Rules I'm creating. Maybe I'm being nice to people? My competition are a bit inactive though so perhaps that's why. If I win I'm going to make a blog to thank everyone who voted. I get a sense of pride knowing more than 10 people voted for me. I was only expecting a few! Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 17:05, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Recent and Upcoming Episodes I saw Evanf said "Hey, Everyone! We need ideas for the second main page. Example: Featured Legendary. Stuff like that. And it would help out the Wiki! We hope you come up with ideas, so tell an admin!" So I thought you know how on Serebii they have a recent and upcoming Episodes section well maybe we could have that? But instead of using pictures and taking up space we could use the flags (Like in the Episode Template see IL001 for an example) I don't want to copy Serebii exactly but maybe have a small template e.g. Upcoming Episodes *Japan Flag Image* Episode #682 BW023 Team Rocket vs. Team Plasma (Part One) Airdate: DD/MM/YYYY/ *USA Flag Image* Same info as Japan but different Episode Recent Episodes Same as above with same info but different Episodes. It's just a rough Idea but using that yellow template for featured things but have one for Upcoming and one forRecent Episodes. Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 17:18, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Trubbish Page I just checked out Trubbish's page. You must see it for yourself. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 01:16, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Vullaby http://pokemon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Vullaby&action=historysubmit&diff=162280&oldid=159463 shows that a Wikia Contributor edited the Vullaby page and changed "Diaper Pokemon" to "Gay Egg Pokemon" But I changed it back. Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 15:55, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Sandbox Hey! I saw that you created a pokemon template in the sand box. I've been trying to improve gymleaders/rivals so can I use that template that you made? ALSO have you made an official template for it? ShEAN 19:14, March 17, 2011 (UTC) *Thanks! ShEAN 19:25, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Spritebox Hey I think something happened to the sprite box while you were converting it into a template. ShEAN 23:31, March 17, 2011 (UTC) *Bottom left corner. I'll try to fix it ShEAN 23:38, March 17, 2011 (UTC) *Fixed ShEAN 23:47, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Deletion Hi! May I ask why you deleted an Episode which I made? That's a bit rude you know? Its a part of Project Anime right? I saw that over 80% of the Pokemon Episodes are incomplete and so... I thought of making an episode or two! But you deleted it... too bad. But why? Got the message! Thanks for the message. it's nice to meet someone from time to time.Doudo express Signed Celora 15:58, March 18, 2011 (UTC) celora here! Do you have a book on Pokemon Black because i need help on the game to capture a legendary pokemon in a cave that you can only get to by using surf. I made it to the cave but I am having a problem capuring it because it is level forty six so i ether make it faint or it kills me. Please write back!! Doudo express Signed Celora infobox Hey! this is just a suggestion but because of how little space is given in article I was thinking that the Info boxes for non pokemon should be converted to look like them in the sence that they would go across the whole width of the screen. ShEAN 18:20, March 18, 2011 (UTC) EXAMPLE:(feel free to delete it) Hi there. That was the pokemon I was talking about so THANKS!!!! Doudo express Signed Celora AnimePokemon Template That template is Epic! Do you realise how easy you've made it for people now! You've created such a useful Template. I'll try to add it to as many characters as possible! P.S. I decided I'm not going to archive my talk page until it gets to a hundred messages because I have 2 Archives already and I don't want loads of Archives. Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 13:18, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Your Template in Action I used your Template on Volkner and it looks amazing thanks to you. Check the new version of Volkners Anime Pokemon! http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Volkner#In_the_Anime Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 13:56, March 20, 2011 (UTC) A slight Issue I only just noticed it but when I looked closely at the template. When you insert a''' ♀''' or a ♂''' you can see them because the writing is too small. Even check Volkner or Candice and you'll see what I mean. Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 15:22, March 20, 2011 (UTC) VANDAL! Hey, I need you to block this vandal, he keeps cussing and blanking all the pages in this wiki, he needs to be blocked, and he spammed my page. Here: http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/74.130.163.54 '' Bullet Francisco '' Don't be a jerk to the Bullet! '' 23:33, March 20, 2011 (UTC)'' So thats the only thing you care about? WOW! whatever, but technically it is true. Remind me to go to a different admin for help next time. '' Bullet Francisco '' Don't be a jerk to the Bullet! '' 00:50, March 21, 2011 (UTC)'' Hey, I'm sorry I went out on you like that. It was mean. Anyways, you fixed some of the categorization problems, do you want me to fix the rest of them? '' Bullet Francisco '' Don't be a jerk to the Bullet! '' 01:05, March 21, 2011 (UTC)'' I got them from Bulbapedia. If you want pictures from any other Episodes (that aren't from the Original Series) Give me the name of the Episode and describe the image. I can't get BW023, BW024 or BW025 at the moment though. Sorry again for getting it from Bulbapedia. If you need any pics from Hoenn, Sinnoh or Unova Episodes I'd be more than happy to. P.S. If you want to see an example of a gallery I'm working on then check out the gallery for BW005, when I'm finished there will be so many pictures to look at, peoples heads will explode! Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 16:36, March 21, 2011 (UTC) And yes I'm 110% sure this is the correct Victreebel. Episode Links Is it alright if we add Links to Episodes that will direct people to a website where they can watch that Pokemon Episode? Or is it against any rules? I was going to link them to a place called PokemonEpisode.org Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 17:39, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Cool! And anyways, thanks for helping out my userpage, also. Oh, and also thanks for blocking that one guy, he was a pain in the butt. '' Bullet Francisco '' Don't be a jerk to the Bullet! '' 18:54, March 21, 2011 (UTC)'' Hey, I added links to the Silver Conference page, wikia said you should do it, sorry but that is the rules. '' Bullet Francisco '' Don't be a jerk to the Bullet! '' 19:11, March 21, 2011 (UTC)'' I ADDED REFERENCES!!!! I ADDED SOURCES! Wikia SAYS to do that, if you block me for it, then Wikia can and WILL take away your adminship priveleges. '' Bullet Francisco '' Don't be a jerk to the Bullet! '' 19:18, March 21, 2011 (UTC)'' Do you want adminship to be taken away, READ THE RULES pal. [[User:Bullet Francisco|'' Bullet Francisco ']] Don't be a jerk to the Bullet! '' 19:23, March 21, 2011 (UTC)